Habanero Mother's Day
by RikuAnimeloverButler
Summary: Happy Mother's Day! Because sometimes all we need to show our moms how much we care is a few written words, a lot of emotions, and the ever grateful heart of a son to his beloved mother...Naruto/Kushina. FAMILY-CENTERED FIC!


A Red Hot Mother's Day

**Author's Note:** Noticed it was Mother's day so I thought I'd do something else for Naruto...by him leaving a Mother's day gift poem at his mom's grave. Minato is also mentioned but his mother is the main focus. (Since it is the day for moms after all!)

**Disclaimer ~** "I don't own Naruto or its characters; they belong to the amazing person that we all wish we could be Masashi Kishimoto! I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!"

* * *

Naruto now stands in front of a very special person's grave. But this wasn't just any person and this wasn't just any day. For what he held in his hands and heart, was something that could never be taken away. It was the love of his mother. And on the day of just saying thanks. He wanted to give her something special. She had went through hell and back to give him the best life. And he thought he'd write her a poem. Something straight from the heart, because that's what all moms were right? A gift to a child straight from the heart. Full of innocent and pure love.

* * *

Hey mom,

I write to you a poem this very day, a day meant for you, so you are blessed in every single way. I know you are in the ground, and we didn't have much time as mother and son. But I love you just the same. For that one single night I knew you, I'm sorry if I caused you any pain. And looking back on it now. I no longer hang my head in a sad disgusting shame.

Kushina, my dear beloved mother. You held me in your heart for nine months straight. I don't think for a second you minded gaining so much weight. You waited patiently, with Minato, the best dad a kid would've ever asked for by your side. Because you needed someone to remind you that _'patience is the key to paradise'_ Hun? Oh that phrase I learned from Jiraiya when he was training me. Because sometimes he would ask who I was more of you or dad.

In strength I would pick dad. In love and temper I'd pick you. But combined I was just me. A product of a couple of ninja's love for their child.

You gave birth to me, the amazing gift known as life. And you held dad's hand as your throat went dry. But when you saw me, you didn't even mind to say hi. Or give me my name: _Naruto Uzumaki._

You didn't even seem to care that you were now fighting for your very life, along with mine. Tears of joy gathered in your crystal eyes, not even minding the pain as the one who gave you ife was ripped from you, as you listened to my strong melodic cries. For that single night you knew me you went through so much to stop my pain. So much as using the energy you didn't even have to get a single toy for me. I'll always treasure that.

Even as you left me. You left so many things you wanted to say. I'm sorry that I didn't mind them all, well I got your temper, stubbornness, and both of my parents love and determination.

I love you mom.

* * *

When I met you in person. You helped me a lot then too. Helping me with Kurama, yeah did you know all the bijuu had names and that's Kyuubi's. Neat hun?

I hugged you. _Squzzeing_ you tighter, because I wanted to know it was you. Wanted to know I wasn't dead. But you were as real as well anything I wanted to believe then and it was true. I asked you why your eyes were so red. And you told me it was because of the tears you shed. Finally being able to see your baby grow into an amazing young man.

You had beautiful hair. Like a red rose. So long, soft, and I thought it was just like silk. Guess you didn't gain the name _"Red Hot-Blooded Habanero"_ for nothing. I had seen the fiery first hand...not something I'd wish on anybody. You answered all my questions. And you made me glad to call you my mum. Saying how you wished you would've seen me growing up. How you would have watched and seen me learn.

We only talked for a short amount of time, but we were laughing happily and I was earning the most kindest and amazing smiles my eyes had ever been blessed to see.

I love you mum, more than you'll ever know.

* * *

Sometimes when I was sad or lonely I would wish you were giving me medicine and went all 'motherly mode' getting all worried when I was ill. And I would just be telling you to take a break and chill. Haha I loved those moments, because finally meeting you. I know life would've been like that. Had destiny picked a different fate.

I regret saying. Finding out about you and dad at first wasn't the best. I thought him and you /mainly you/ expected to much of me. Leaving me all alone in a cruel world. I really thought it was unfair. That it was all too much and I couldn't really bare.

How I was such a clueless fool to the real reality as a child. I would disobey every single person who ever came my why. Why should have I? Not like they cared. They had all wanted me dead. I was just a monster to them all. I had 0 friends and the hate of everyone...for a destiny I couldn't control.

No longer do I blame you and dad though. It's because of my rough beginning, that I have such awesome friends and the best parents in the world.

I know that you never stopped praying, hoping I would've gotten better. And without even hearing them, I got so board of listening, but your love kept glistening. And it took almost my entire life, but I'm finally learning from my mistakes and now I'm really hoping it's not to late.

Sorry for the sappy and random poem, but I have no other way to show how much I love you.

For that one single night I knew you, I'm sorry if I caused you any pain. And looking back on it now. I no longer hang my head in a low and sad disgusting shame. But nope. This is my mom I'm talking about. The most merciful and special I'll ever know without a doubt.

Even though you are dad didn't officially raise me. I still felt completely loved. All the way though. Although when people learned of my birth. I know their brains shouted: WHO!?

Sorry for not being the brightest mum, but hey at least one day I can say: I'm the strongest! Doesn't count? Well dang...well I'll still always love ya.

* * *

So now here I am. In front of the place were you're body now lay. I'm now crying and for once I'm okay. And here I am hoping to try my best and please the person I once tried on their very chest. Now knowing of both you and dad. What you went through to make me who I am today.

I say thank you.

Because now I really know the meaning of a Mother...but just one last little thing, because I'm sure you hate reading. I'm your son. Reflection of you. I just hope the love of a mother will continue to spread one after another.

Mom I just wanna say: I love you. For everything in the here and now. Even the moments that haven't yet come. I wanna say: Thank you for giving me a chance to experience it all!

~ Love, Naruto Uzumaki. The person who is proud to be your son. Forever and always.

* * *

Naruto lay the piece of red and flower printed paper under a rock next to her grave. It was stained with his tears and crippled in places from his fisting it, trying not to cry. But he simply let the tears fall. Because he didn't care if he was still had tears falling when he was back in Konoha. He didn't care if people looked at him funny. Because he finally knew the true and eternal love of a mother.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I hope everyone has a most wonderful day! And even if your mother is no longer with you. Please know that a mother's love is forever and always. (:_

**Special Note:** _The spelling of **"**__Squzzeing_" {Really: Squeezing} Was done on purpose this way, because I thought it would be cuter. :3

Love, Riku~


End file.
